1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for a ship capable of adjusting height thereof, and more particularly, to a container for a ship capable of adjusting height thereof in which a mobile post capable of adjusting its height is more firmly supported with a simple structure and simultaneously the height of the mobile posts can be fixed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a container for a ship is widely used as a device for holding goods in water transportation. The container for a ship has a space inside to hold goods and is referred to as a transportation equipment having a box shape manufactured according to a set specification to be used with interlink with at least one transportation method.
The containers can be accumulated on a ship so that a large quantity of goods can be transported. Also, the container is widely used because it is counted as a unit of delivery during loading or unloading work.
However, since a conventional container for a ship cannot adjust its height, when goods having height over the height of the container is loaded, the container must be placed on the top layer of the stacked containers because other containers cannot be stacked thereon, or an additional fee must be paid for an unused space above the over-height container.
To solve the above problem a container for a ship capable of adjusting its height by installed a mobile post that can be raised or lowered at a fixed post has been developed. However, the conventional height adjustable container has a problem that the mobile post having a limited strength according to a general specification cannot endure several or tens of tons concentrated thereon, which prevents realization of the container.
Also, since a load is concentrated on a pin for fixing the height by penetrating the mobile post and a pinhole, the pin is easily damaged.